Posse:Allied Outlaws
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the posse The Allied Outlaws are a group of crimanals from all around the world the groups history is when two americans named Lance and Mesh met an english Woman with the nickname porkchop and james acompinied by the scotsman named shelled the five would haunt New Austin West Elizabeth and even some of Mexico one day while reclaiming a ranch lance mesh and porkchop all met a young scottish outlaw named Shaun due to his youth he was reffered to as Shaunybhoy the six formed the allied outlaws due to their diffrent nationality and although they have nearly killed each other sevral times when they wotk together they are an efficent and deadly team of outlaws who enjoy poker and have a murder count that cannot be kept track of. Undead Nightmare Story : after a few months of robbing killing and getting hurt the six were completely unprepared for the rising of canabilistic undead shelled was not heard from in sometime and mesh was infected but due to a gift given to him by porkchop he kept his humanity but walked with the body of a corpse he could still fire a gun and ride a horse though at this time porkchop was worried for him shaun was afraid as he didint know if mesh even liked him lance still treated them as good freinds during the time of the outbreak the group took over territory with which they allowed fellow survivors a place of refuge and fended of undead after the outbreak the group was never heard again and all that could be found of them was a flagpole with scottish, english and american flags attactched to it and the gang was remembered as ledgends. (note: undead nightmare in my opinion takes place in another reality as such so dose this undead night mare story.) Joining the posse sorry this isnt realy up to anyone other than lance and mesh but they will proably accept you as a temporary member full time members are pepole with mics and one or two members has on his/her freinds list. Remember we accept almost anyone as temporary members no matter what level race or gender THE POSSE each member has a story this gives you a clue on what they could be. We have no permanent hideout and move from camp to camp town to town.As one last thing we have fun we dont take the game too seriously and talk about our personal lives if you cant handle that dont ask to join NOTE: none of these are full gamertags for X box live or PSN Leaders all members have a say in how the posse works Leader 1 billy the kid aka tricky pat dempson Other members Member 1: krylance designated leader and moraleist able to keep the groups spirits up weapons: prefers a good rifle Member 2: mesh the most deadly member but sometimes gose compleatly mute weapons: all weapons are his Member 3: Porkchop the only woman and the best with animals and rider in races weapons: good with a rifle or pistol Member 4: Shelled the well hes a mixed group of pros and cons weapons: any gun he is okay with and other times he compalins Member 5: James the englishman has something of a rage meter push him enough and he will be mad weapons: snipers mainly Member 6: Shaun the rookie scottish boy uneasy with some members of the posse but is good freinds with lance weapons: any revolver and some pistols Member 7: the unamed outlaw the only thing known about him is tha he was very young annoying and tried to steal Shaun's spot on the posse shaun responded by shooting him sqaureley in the face weapons: unknown Note: this last one is more of a joke about what happened to our group once External links Category:Posses }}